


Fraternizing

by RebelVakarian



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelVakarian/pseuds/RebelVakarian
Summary: Another long day had came and passed like it had all those many weeks before. The only real difference being the deep set of winter and the muck they were currently covered in this time. Ellie though had gotten to the showers earlier than him, which was unusual. Danse had walked right up the middle of her taking down her hair, and too boot, in a state of partial undress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make note that this is unbated and was written *again* at 3am, but thankfully for once not while I have working in the morning, ha! I'll admit this is a bit corny, but oh well! Please leave any helpful criticism, but keep in mind I am dyslexic and am doing this solely because I love Fallout and its characters so much. Also too because I have a love for writing that I would really like to better. Thank y'all for reading, and once again please leave kudos/comments! They are greatly appreciated. Enjoy! *Disclaimer, I do not own anything!*

It had been a ridiculously long day, filled with both close calls, and even closer encounters. Inadvertently in its wake leveing both Danse and Ellie tired and grungy beyond imagination. All either of them wished for was a hot shower and a warm bed. Which leading them to precise predicament they found themselves in now.

“Okay, you know what,” Ellie scowled at the only two showers, oh so conveniently space next to each other, “We’re both adults here, we can do this… right?” She reached out unsure, touching the flimsy, nearly translucent curtain that separated the two heads.

“No, it’s fine. Really,” Danse started. His cheeks heating up much to his dismay. He himself began to look more closely with apprehension between Ellie and the thing she held in her hand. It appeared he was somehow even more embarrassed than she was, which was frustrating. And after a moment more of contemplation he didn’t seem as sure as he had been the second before either.

“Ahh- Nevermind, Roth. I think I’ll be just fine taking one in the morning.” He turned to walk away.

“Don’t be silly!” Ellie’s head shot up from where she still looked at the sheet, “Just get in the shower, and let's get this over with. You and I both know what we’re covered in.” She visibly shivered at the thought.

And as much as Danse hated to admit it she was right. And he’d much rather not spend the night covered in- blah!

“Alright,” he said. Shaking his head, and in true stoic fashion unzipping his uniform staring blankly ahead. He discarding the garment unseen on a bench situated behind them. Danse had learned how to keep his wits about him and he was not a man to let “unpleasant” situations such as this get the better of him. Though he would hardly call this unpleasant, more like mind numbingly tempting he supposed. Regardless of what it was hd pushed the warm feeling in his stomach aside and entered his shower. Disposing his remaining clothing moments later.

Ellie hesitated only briefly after him before bucking up enough courage to unzipping her own jumpsuit, letting it pool by her feet before stepping forward and pulling her curtain around her. Once safely inside she continued to undress, throwing out her own underwear from underneath her shower and hugging herself tightly. She lingered silently for a heartbeat just listening as the shower next to her kicked on and suddenly the awkwardness of the situation dissipated. At last she could allow herself to be excited about the shower she so desperately needed now. 

Readily she stepped under the head and turned it to full blast, all too hastily wanting to be clean, dry, and off to bed. But a shock came when the water was much colder than she had expected.

“Oh!” Audibly she gasped jerking her body out from under the spray.

“Everything alright?” Danse’s voice carried itself over the sound of the water. His distorted figure, which appeared unfazed, facing in Ellie's direction. He’d already begun to run water through his hair from what she could tell.

“Bit chilly,” was all she could say her body shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself once again. Begrudgingly she stuck a fingers back under the spray in hopes of a slightly different temperature given more time. Unfortunately it hadn’t budged an inch.

“It runs cold this late into the evening,” Danse spoke to her again, “Or so I’ve been told. I myself have yet to receive a warm shower here on the Prydwen, but you’ll be happy to know that what she lacks in comforts she makes up for in capability.” 

Ellie just squinted at him through the curtain, watching as he turned his back to her. “I see,” she said albeit with a tad of disgust. It was yet another thing she would inevitably have to get used to in this new life.

Taking a deep breath she sucked it up as best she could and stepped back under. Her body bracing itself as she hurriedly took down her hair and washed through it. She made quick work of the rest, running a soap bar over herself as fast as she possibly could and rinsing off. She turned off the water just in time to hear Danse stepping out. 

“Great,” she thought. She’d have to stand there frozen stiff as she waited for him to dry and dress. It was just her luck. She didn't expect to hear Danse walk over to where she was, looking up to find him outside her little area with a towel wrapped around himself and one in hand. His tone was unsure when he finally decided to speak, and it was much more timid than Ellie had ever heard it before. “I- Ah... I brought you something to dry off with... If you’d like.” Ellie just blinked at his figure.

“Oh, okay…” She trailed off, sticking her hand through the curter and taking the towel out of his, “Thank you.” She hurriedly stuck it around her body before coming out. She’d wished to have said more to him, but before she could she’d found that he’d turn tail and left. The room eerily quiet as her head swung from side to side, searching for him. “Odd,” she finally said, shrugging it off as him just being him. She left for her bunk shortly after. The encounter slipping from her mind as the promise of sleep consumed her. 

Over the next two month the exchange became a constant between the two of them. A routine that brought as much relaxation as it did tension. There were never more than a few words said at any given time, and though it ventured dangerously towards contentment with one another it never went further than a shower at the same time and a hurried hand off between whoever finished first. It was simple, and they were both glad for it. Though they never told the other about the mutual feeling. 

Unfortunately sooner rather than later things began to change, as they tend to do. Neither of them openly saying it, but a shift between their dynamic most definitely announcing itself at one point or another. Which apparently hadn’t remained solely between them. Many aboard the ship had begun to set bets as to when things would finally reach a breaking point between their Paladin and his Knight. Danse himself having the displeasure of stumbling into a very such conversation one evening. 

It had started out as any other exchanging when the conversation suddenly took a turn for the topic of, “Hey Paladin, when are you gonna bone that Knight you hit up the showers with every night.” Needless to say the recruit had left his presence pale faced and fearing for his life. Yet, what had really bothered him more than anything wasn’t the insubordination. It was the way the man had talked about Ellie, as if she were just something to get pleasure from for the night and never speak to again. It enraged him for some reason, angered him that anyone would ever be seen like that, much less the sweet and kind women who fought fearlessly for what she believed in. The women who loved so generously that you would have never expected the nightmare she had come from. 

It dawned on Danse then how much Ellie had gotten under his skin, and it terrified him to no end. Even just the implication of something such as that would mean hell to pay. Eventually he became so distraught over the contemplation that he even considered stopping the whole thing all together. Maybe it was best that he back off, signing up for some mission that would take him far far away. But... he was a weak man, and it sadden him more than he cared to admit simply thinking about not seeing her again. It was true that he was unaware of her own feelings, but he could no longer deny his own. All in all it left him with very few options. The only clear one being to continue as they were, and keep it to himself. Thankfully that decision hadn’t been as difficult to do as he’d initially thought, but thing always had a way of creeping back up on him when he least expected it.

Another long day had came and passed like it had all those many weeks before. The only real difference being the deep set of winter and the muck they were currently covered in this time. Ellie though had gotten to the showers earlier than him, which was unusual. Danse had walked right up the middle of her taking down her hair, and too boot, in a state of partial undress. 

Immediately the atmosphere in the room changed, and to the best of his ability, Danse tried to keep his head low and his eyes elsewhere. Yet, sitting down a few feet away from where she stood, he became lost in thought. Unlacing his boots and set them aside, he became overwhelmed by a sense anxious. He began rubbed his hands on his knees trying as he might to remain occupied, hoping that the nervousness would dissipate. But that appeared nearly impossible to do for some reason, and he found himself peeking up at Ellie, silently admiring the length of her auburn hair. It stuck him that he hadn’t noticed how much longer it had grown than when they’d first met. It now falling down well past her shoulders and nearly to the middle of her back. The color of it also seemed... duller than normal. Though that could be accounted for by the sheer amount of dust they were currently covered in. Still he began to wonder idly why he was suddenly so fixated on her hair. Why it was bothering him so much that he’d just realized. What else had he been missing in his blight to try and shove all feelings aside. Had he accidentally been ignoring her? He had been with her almost every day from sunup till sundown, why suddenly did she look so thin? So pale? So fragile? He was unsure… He couldn’t deny that she still looked beautiful, but it just unnerved him how much she had appeared to change right before his eyes. Shaking his head slightly, Danse cursed himself that he couldn’t just tell her how he felt and be done with it, but it was too much. She’d been through too much. Frustrated with this state of things, he allowed himself a small moment of weakness. Staring at her long and hard as he tried memorizing every line and crease of her body so that next time he would notice any changes the instant they happened. 

Suddenly Ellie looked up at him. He was caught staring!

Ripping his eyes away from her, Danse’s heart raced and his pulse pounded in his ears. She’d been undressing all this time and he'd been stuck in his own head. What a fool he was! Still she hadn’t looked mad, she’d looked, well... Those eyes... So bright, so warm... Despite their weariness they had almost called to him. Beckoning him forward to touch her, to hold her in his arms and rock her within his embrace.

He realized with horror the more he thought about them the more a tightness in his stomach began to build. His cock twitching to life against his thigh, completely oblivious to his pleas to stop. 

“For God’s sake, no!” He panicked to himself, shifting his weight and then standing up to face the other way and stretch. He need to focus on something else, anything else! He had to get her out of his head, but she was right there so painfully close. Miles and miles of pale skin exposed and almost shimmering under the fluorescent light that illuminated her against the the dark metal walls.

He could have all but thanked her himself we she finally stepped into the shower, pulling the sheet around herself and undressing fully. He was now free to do the same and he was all but giddy for the cold shower to cleanse away the heat pooling in every inch of him. 

As the familiar click of the water sounded in Ellie's shower Danse sighed and pulled off his boxers. His member springing forth and smacking softly into his belly as he walked towards his own. He had just made it inside when out of nowhere Ellie began to laugh maniacally.

“Danse, you aren’t going to believe this!” She chuckled, “The water is actually warm!”

“Outstanding!” He smiled wholeheartedly to himself, eagerly reaching out for the knob. Then it dawned on him. She was there, so close, her body being warmed by the water. And she would no doubt stay there until it ran out. Suddenly he became overwhelmed with the same sense of nervousness as before.

Carrying through with his original intention, Danse turned the knob and only with the slightest degree of desperation shivered as the water cascaded over him. It felt amazing, an in any other circumstance he would have been overjoyed, but he could just make out the lines of Ellie’s body feet away from where he stood. Her back arching as she went over and over her chest and neck, cleaning herself as she washed away the stress of the day. He became all too aware once again of the ache between his legs, and he itched to take his cock in hand. He wondered if he would be able to get away with it. He was positive that he could, but would he be willing to risk it? No he thought not. He was better than that!

Sighing heavily, Danse set about rinsing through his hair, reveling in the way the hot water rolled off his back and slid down over the hard muscles of his body. He’d actually become quite pleased with the way it had turned out as of late. It was a labor of love, but well worth it. He was as strong as he needed to be and he looked the part. Yet... he still couldn’t get the thought of Ellie’s much softer one out of his mind. 

Out of the corner of his eye he glanced over at her. Her head appearing to looking off in his direction as well, but with the steam it was harder for him to tell completely. 

In a moment of weakness he squinted making out the fullness of her ass as it pressed into the wall that held the shower head. Watching as what looked to be her hand trailed down over the flat of her stomach going further and further until….

Danse's eyes grew very wide, almost bulging as his mouth hung open. No she wouldn’t, he was just seeing things do to his own frustration. Then again, for the life of him he could not look away. It was undeniable that that was indeed her hand and it was reaching the apex of her legs as the tiniest of sounds made its way to his ears. 

“Oh what a dirty girl!” All preservation and caution fleeing Danse’s mind and washing down the drain as he gripped his cock and stroked it with a vice like grip. He had to lock his jaw to keep from making a noise. The strain causing the tendons in his neck to bulge and pop as he watched her grip the wall for support. He could just make out her back beginning to aching again as he watch the steady rhythm of her hand circling her clit. It was all he could do to keep from tearing down the only thing that separated them. 

If she would just- oh for the love of God- just utter one word and he’d be there.

As if he’d outright said it out loud, Ellie spoke up. It hadn’t been the exact phrase he’d been thinking, but he was too far gone at this point to trifle much with exacts.

“I think I’m running out of hot water.” Her voice was small and breathy, but it didn’t hide the lust that Danse heard in it.

Within an instant he was ripping the shower curtain straight from the wall. Revealing Ellie’s surprised expression as her hand flew out from between her legs. 

They stared each other down for a split second. Each taking in the other before down right smacking into one another.

Danse went in straight for her ass making a greedy grab for it as he lifted her up high against the wall. She did not fight him for control, but took it all in stride, looking deeply into his eyes as he pressed his body into her. A hunger growing like of that which he’d never seen before in her amber colored eyes. 

Unthinkingly he reached up to cup her cheek, pulling her head down and into a long lustful kiss. It was heated and primal and she sucked mercilessly at his bottom lip, pulling at it with her teeth as he positioned himself between her legs and at her entrance. 

It didn’t take much to get things going. She was so wet for him and one sharp thrust had him sliding into home in a fluid motion that had the both of them gasping and quivering in each other's arms.

“Is this- you wanted- Ellie!” He grunted loudly heaving in and out of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck bucking her hips back into him with every motion.

“Yes, Paladin! Yes!” She called him out by his rank and it spurred his movements on further to his own surprise.

“Wanted you- so long- Ah!” He thrust in hard losing his balance, slipping down the wall and hitting the wet tile below hard enough to bruise. Neither of them bothered to care though, much less stop. 

Ellie hastily crawled into his lap shoving him back inside as she bounce high on his cock. Allowing only the very tip to slide free before slamming herself back down. 

“Oh, you’re such fucking filthy girl, aren’t you, Knight Roth!” Danse wrapped an arm around her back, giving her a better perch as she rode him with everything she had. 

He was overtaken by need as she took him, and soon he latched onto her neck with his mouth. A broken moan of “Y-yes” spilling from Ellie's lips and spurring him into sucking harder at her tender skin, cupping her breast with his free hand and rubbing hard. 

Ellie moaned all the more loudly at the contact as he traveled his way down to her collarbone biting, but not enough to break the skin. She was all but putty in his hands withering and wanting as their bodies slap together ceaselessly. 

Danse himself never wanted it to end, but soon enough her hips began to move more sporadically, and he could feel it as the muscles in her pussy began to tighten and convulse around him.

“Come for me, Knight Roth! That’s a direct order!” He brought his hand under her arm driving himself into her again and again as her body shook and rung above him. A trill of gasps parting her kiss swollen lips as she came all over his cock, still buried deep within her. Within moments he was following after her, painting the inside of her walls with everything he had as he continued to fuck into her. His hands moving over their own doing all over her body. It was still a awhile yet before his hips could stop completely. His load having already been spent and Ellie’s body twitching exhaustively from her own release. 

When it was all said and done Ellie draped herself over him, their heaving and soaking bodies sticking together as Danse traced little circles into her back. She sighed contently running her own fingers through his hair, nails dragging against his wet scalps in the most delicious of ways. Had they been anywhere else it could have outright put him to sleep, but eventually the freezing water became too much to bare.

Wincing Ellie got to her feet, sliding herself off of him and bracing her back against the wall. Danse stood too, tenderly reaching out his hand to her and pulling her in close. Neither of them said a word, but gently pressing their lips to the others, savoring the sweetest of the moment before pulling away.

“I’m sorry.” Danse said looking away from her sheepishly. 

“Don’t apologies, Danse.” Ellie smiled warmly at him, reaching up to card her fingers through his hair once again. When she was satisfied she reached for the soap rubbing it between her hands and working up a rich lather. When she was done she painted his body with the suds, cleaning every inch of him as she smirked at the dark patches of hair that covered nearly his entire body. 

“What?” He couldn’t fight the grin that crept its way to his lips. 

“Nothing,” she said brushing through the dark line that ran from his sternum down to his softening member, “I just like this is all.”

Danse watched her as her hand came back up to rest over his heart, bring up his own to stop her's short in her tracks. “Ellie.” He searched for the right words, drawing a blank as he usually did when it came to anything even remotely romantic.

“It’s okay. I understand, you’re my commanding officer.” She looked down. If Danse didn't know any better he’d have said she grew weary, “If this isn’t something that can continue, I get it. Fraternizing and all.” She looked up at him, and Danse couldn't control the expression he gave her.

“What?” Her eyebrows furrowed

“That’s not it, Ellie…” He shook his head, gripping her gently by the shoulders and bring her under the water. He in turn took the soap from her and began to do the same for her as she had for him. 

It was quiet for a long while, the only sound being that of the water washing over Ellie's body and hitting the tile bellow. Soon though it became too much and she spun around to face him. 

“Then what is it?” It was worry now that clouded features. 

Sighing and already kicking himself, Dance brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose., his eyebrows scrunching together. “I care for you more than I would like to admit. And I just can’t wrap my head around how you would be okay with this? You lost your son, your husband, everything you ever cared about!” His voice came out louder than he had intended and he dropped his hand to stare at her, “This.. relationship can't continue- If I’m gonna have something with you- it has to be... real, Ellie. Not just some way to deal with everything that you have been through." It hurt him to the very core to say these things, but it was the right thing to do. And he knew that the pain he felt when she drew away would only be a fraction of what it would be like to love her and lose her to herself.

“That’s what you think this is?” She shook her head, her eyes tearing up as she turned away and walked out of the shower.

“Wait Ellie! No!” Danse chased after her, nearly slipping as he did so, “That’s not what I meant!” He caught her standing by the locker pulling two towels out and throwing one to him. She was obviously upset, but not in the way he had expected, her eyes still brimming with tears that he did not understand. He wanted to console her more than anything, but he could only watch as she dried herself, wrapping the worn fabric around her body before sitting down. After a moment she patted the spot on the benches next to her, beckoning him to sit with her.

Confused he wrapped his own towel around himself and sat. It would have been a lie to say that he wasn’t fearful of what she had to say. Not just for their own benefit, but for the future of the Brotherhood and the tenacity and strength that she brought to the table.

The quiet seemed to dawn on forever as he watch her gather her thoughts. His own terrors running rampant as he watch her work through what she was about to say. Finally she spoke and not a moment too soon. Her voice uneven with emotion and the no doubt painful purpose of what need to be said.

“Danse, my husband... Paden,” she started out slowly, setting her hands in her lap as she continued, “He was in the pre-war military for a long time. I'll admit you reminded me a lot of him when we first met,” she chewed her lip, “The Brotherhood is a lot like what that used to be, and I felt like in a way being here brought me closer to him..." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "I spent a good portion of my life terrified.. Never knowing if he would come home to me again.” She stopped to look at him, tears now tracking their way down her face. “He did came back to me, but it didn't matter, and that made me realize that I’d spent so much time being afraid, it in a way prepared me for when he was gone.” 

Without thinking Danse reached out and cupped her face, trying his best to wipe the moisture from her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Ellie.” And truly he was, it hurt him deeply to see her like this, but he knew that there was still more she need to share.

“Thank you.” She touched the hand that held her face, pressing into it lightly, “My life from before is gone and nothing I do will bring it back, but my son is still out there,” she looked to him, “I’m going to find him, Danse. If it’s the last thing I do, and I will never lose him again." She paused, "But Paden.. He is gone an- and I have to move on from him.” 

It was a bitter pill for her to swallow, there was no denying, but something in her eyes told him that she had already made peace with the things should could not change. It put more perspective to the puzzle that was Ellie Roth, and if she was prepared to do what she could, than he would set aside his own doubts as well. He knew if he didn't, if he let this girl slip away, he would regret it for the rest of his life. 

“Okay, Ellie. I'll help you get your son back, and if you'll have me I'll back you the entire way.” Danse’s heart beat loudly within his chest. In an odd sort of sense it was as if a part of himself was finally coming together. 

“I want you to know if there has been anything that Paden.. T-That this.. wasteland has taught me. It’s that you can lose anyone, and I don’t want to lose you... I refuse to stand by helplessly while the things I care about are taken from me” The same fiery rage that he had come so accustomed to seeing within her burned with intensity. He knew without a doubt that she meant what she said, and that was that.

“Affirmative,” He leaned in, kissing her with as much passion as any one man could show a woman, only stopping to pull back and rest his forehead against hers. For what felt like the first time they truly breathed one another in, and Danse knew that this truly was the start of something Outstanding.


End file.
